


Playing Cat and Mouse

by ThePhoenixWriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding Run, Claude being tired of Lorenz being oblivious, M/M, Mating Rituals, Omega Claude, Omega Verse, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter
Summary: Claude has been through five breeding runs without being caught by an alpha. Lorenz wants to see if he can break that streak.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Playing Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightningNymph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNymph/gifts).



> This is for LightningNymph from our discord servers New Year Exchange! I just decided to post it late on AO3 since I've been super busy lately. I usually write alphas with knots/dicks, and omegas having both bits. 
> 
> I have a NSFW FE3H Discord server, and we are welcome to new members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :)  
> Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8
> 
> Also taking questions and free requests at: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

Claude von Riegan had proven himself a master strategist, trickster, and downright insufferable man. Despite all of these facts, it seems to do nothing to soothe Lorenz’s heart and feelings for him. It only seemed to have gotten worse over the five years of distance, with Claude having matured into a lithe omega with a soft scent of Almyran pine and warm spices. And more importantly, Lorenz had come to respect Claude for his intelligence and abilities. Claude had been able to prove himself a worthy leader throughout the war and into peace times as well. Something about these noble qualities drew Lorenz in, and kept him ever so interested in his friend.

Well, Lorenz was now entered for his first breeding run with the hopes of claiming Claude. And while Lorenz was on his first, Claude was on his sixth with no one being able to find him until morning. Every time he would emerge from a trail unscathed and unmarked, beaming from ear to ear. Lorenz prayed to the goddess each run that Claude would come out without a mate, as selfish as it was. He couldn’t imagine losing his chance simply because of his own hesitance. 

Lorenz meant to enter the other runs. He hadn’t before because his nerves always got the better of him. What if Claude was disgusted by Lorenz pursuing him, or asked Lorenz to go after other omegas in the run instead? They hadn’t always been on the best terms with one another and he wouldn’t exactly blame Claude for feeling that way. 

It didn’t help that Claude would often be advertised as the prize omega of each run either. The chance to claim a world leader as a mate was the prize of a lifetime, and many alphas swarmed to register before Lorenz was even aware of the event. So even if Lorenz had felt confident, he was often pushed out by alphas quicker to the draw. 

But after five fruitless runs, only the stubborn or stupid were still signing up with the intention of hunting down Claude. Lorenz happened to be one of them. At least if Lorenz was turned down at this point, he wouldn’t be alone. 

Still, it left the question of why Claude kept going back.

Lorenz never understood Claude’s interest in breeding runs if he had no intention of being caught. Claude had explained it once over tea once, that it felt thrilling to run in the trees with suitors nipping at his heels only to fail in their pursuit. 

Claude grinned as he described the satisfaction of seeing a frustrated horde of alphas leave the forest who had to finally give up the chase. Claude chuckled as he recounted the tale, while Lorenz felt his heart warm at the soft sound. Still, Lorenz felt he did not understand the appeal.

“I am afraid I still do not understand your motives, Claude. Surely as the next duke in line for the alliance, you must be able to find a suitable choice or a proper way to entertain yourself.” 

Lorenz felt a little guilty prodding, but he had to know if Claude had anyone he was interested in. Surely there was more to this repeating chase other than his own amusement. Claude looked down and swirled the tea in his cup before sipping again. 

“It’s fun, I guess. I like the game of cat and mouse where I can plan out my next move until morning. Keeps things exciting.” 

Lorenz huffed at the thought of doing a run for entertainment. It wasn’t exactly like he knew of any other alpha or omega who went without the intention of finding someone. Most participants went without a partner in mind, some did where a pair would meet in a secluded spot. And to join for the fact it gave Claude something to do, the man must truly be restless.

“Is there anyone you’d...well...”

Lorenz tried to find kinder words. 

“Yeah,” Claude smirked and met his eye again, “If there’s an alpha who could catch me, I’d submit.” 

Lorenz spent the rest of his time training after their conversation.  Everything from endurance training so he could run long distances, to working on picking up scents of different people throughout the monastery as practice. He would need a sharp nose and strength to even have a chance at catching Claude. 

“Well?” Claude asked as Lorenz joined him for dinner in the dining hall. “Ready for the big day?” 

“We are a mere week away from the run, Claude. I don’t intend to take such an important matter lightly.” 

The other shrugged in response and seemed unbothered by Lorenz’s serious demeanor. Lorenz took the chance to lightly scent the air when Claude became distracted by his meal, trying to commit the scent to memory. 

“Never said I wasn’t. I’ve just got a plan already.”

It was unnerving how Claude stared at him. Lorenz had seen that look before. Once in the battle of Gronder, Claude took aim at a wyvern rider before locking dead on to his target. The screech of the beast and its rider plummeting to the ground rushed back, and Lorenz almost felt like a cornered animal at the table. 

Was it not for the fact they were in public, Lorenz would have felt threatened by the gleam in the other’s eye. 

“Oh?” Lorenz hated the crack in his voice. 

Claude hummed while nodding, but the silence told Lorenz that the other had no intention of elaborating. They both returned to their meals then, quietly enjoying their time together. And when Lorenz finished his dinner, he felt it best to leave for more training. 

The morning of the run had come sooner than Lorenz had anticipated. 

Nerves started to rise as he could see the forest out before him. The bitter after taste of the rut inducer still burned on his tongue. And lined up for the run were a large crowd of alphas bare and waiting for the horn to signal they could start. 

He could see some omegas were waiting in the field, some reeking of heat from their own inducer and waiting for the first choice of alphas. The scent was overwhelming between rut and heat and it felt suffocating where picking out one scent would be near impossible. Claude wasn’t the only omega participating, but was the only one Lorenz cared about finding. 

By now Claude was most likely heading straight for the back of the allotted area and trying to create distance from where everyone started. He mentioned a lot of pursuers would give up the farther back his scent went, and would instead search for an easier target. Lorenz imagined it meant he would be walking most of the afternoon to even get close to where Claude was hiding. 

His thoughts stopped as murmuring of the crowd went silent when an official walked out with the horn. Lorenz could feel his legs tremble as they walked out to the field. 

Lorenz was off before the signal had finished sounding. 

He could hear as some omegas were already crying out as alphas rushed forth, the mix of cries and moaning already starting. He didn’t need to worry about that, Claude was not there.

He went through the trees, ignoring as some omegas bolted at the sight of him. It was traditional they would try to initiate chase, to see if an alpha was committed or had the strength to keep up. Lorenz had no intention of pursuing. 

He could glance and see some alphas also running behind, some veering off as they found partners and some still moving forward in their rut. It wasn’t until he had run for a long time that the trees became thicker and the amount of people thinned to a few silhouettes in the distance. Lorenz stopped to catch his breath, panting and trying to scent the air. He could now start to navigate and try to find that familiar scent.

Almyran pine and warm spices were distant, but Lorenz could track it. Claude had to be in full heat by now if he could find a trail. His skin burned and sight tilted as he moved forward. Lorenz had experienced ruts before, but medically induced were known to be stronger. He never knew it would be so severe. 

Lorenz can’t imagine how Claude kept enough of a clear head to avoid being caught for five runs. 

_ How could Claude find this exciting or fun?  _ Lorenz thought to himself.

He felt better the stronger the scent grew. He was closing in on its source, Claude must be resting somewhere ahead. Lorenz felt his chest pounding, and everything in his body ached to chase after the smell. 

Lorenz stopped in his tracks.

He could never really understand Claude’s mind. Claude always hid his hand until it proved useful since the academy. So how would Claude react if he offered himself? Would Claude willingly, even enthusiastically present? Or would he refuse and run off? 

Omegas still had the right to reject a suitor if they wished. Unless they willingly presented, most alphas would not mark or claim someone. Lorenz would not stoop to such a level as forcing himself on Claude. He was a noble man. He simply had to accept that it was a possibility that he would be rejected, but hope to win Claude over.

Soon enough warm spices were overpowering, and Lorenz senses became too much to ignore. He rushed forward to find a small white handkerchief tied across a branch at eye level. He sniffed the air cautiously, finding it covered in slick. Claude’s slick. 

_ He must have set it out to throw off anyone following him. _

Everything in his skin boiled at the scent and he needed to find Claude now. His face felt sunburned, and his body ached. His rut was truly setting in, and he needed to focus on finding where Claude went next before he lost himself. 

Lorenz stepped forward to tug the cloth off the tree, only for something to catch around his foot. Lorenz startled, seeing a rope loop around his ankle.  He pulled himself back before thinking, which led to the rope tightening and pulling up which slammed Lorenz to the ground. 

He yelped at the pain as he laid on his back, and rut instincts took over as he snarled at the threat. Lorenz was now facing up towards the tree branches, where he could see an intricate net of ropes intertwined that was now holding his leg up. 

“Easy, Lorenz.” 

Lorenz tilted his head to watch Claude walk out from behind a tree. If Lorenz thought he was in disarray, Claude looked even more unkempt. His hair was messy, handsome green eyes hooded over and glazed, and slick sliding down from between his thighs. He was panting heavily and what was once such careful articulation was slurred as if Claude was drunk. 

Heat had definitely set in.

“Claude von Riegan, release me this instant!” Lorenz tried to sound demanding, but his words came out more like a desperate plea.

Claude shook his head, and his eyes turned dark.

So he planned to leave Lorenz strung up like this until morning, it seems. Lorenz couldn’t think of a more humiliating rejection than being refused and then left tied up until an official found him the next day. He could handle being turned away, but this was painful. 

“This is low, even for you.” Lorenz growled, “I was following your scent. To think you’d trick someone and tease them so mercilessly-“ 

_ “You want to talk about teasing?” _

Lorenz stilled as Claude laughed at him. It was obvious each word was a strain so far into heat, and he had to force his thoughts out. Claude held a frustrated and sarcastic grin with gritted teeth. 

“You, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester,” The mocking tone in Claude’s voice did not escape Lorenz, “Have made me sit though five heats alone waiting for you. I waited out five runs by myself, so I do not want to hear anything about teasing from you.” 

Lorenz stayed silent, trying to process all the information presented to him. Claude had been waiting for him all this time. Claude refused every other option to have Lorenz of all people. But right now, Claude’s scent was distracting and he could think about the implications later. Claude wanted him, and he wanted Claude. 

“Then you may have me,” Lorenz said softly. 

He felt awkward saying such things, offering himself like an omega does when presenting. But Claude seemed satisfied with Lorenz’s permission, undoing the complicated knot at Lorenz’s ankle. He could hear a purr in Claude’s throat, a satisfied rumble omagas gave that signaled they were content. All the while Claude kept one hand pressed against his chest, as if commanding Lorenz to keep on his back. 

“I’m riding you.” 

It wasn’t a question when Claude said it. Lorenz’s rut demanded he take more control, but he knew to trust his partner. Lorenz simply nodded, spreading his legs so Claude could sit comfortably.  Claude settled himself on top hurriedly, grabbing Lorenz with an impatient hand and lining himself up. Lorenz didn’t dare ask if Claude was ready based on the irritated expression Claude held. Claude looked divine above him, a truly stunning image he would hold onto and he didn’t dare want Claude to stop. 

Claude pushed down and sank in, and both let out a groan in unison. The heat, the overwhelming wet heat made Lorenz nearly howl from the sensation. It was better than Lorenz could have ever hoped for, and based on Claude’s blissed expression, he felt the same. 

Lorenz wrapped his hands around Claude’s waist to ground himself, whining and moaning as Claude bounced on his cock. The scent as they joined was intense enough that Lorenz felt light headed, with his rut and Claude’s heat swelling in sync. Lorenz tried to thrust up to meet Claude’s movements. Lorenz had never been with anyone before, and he assumed Claude hadn’t either, so they struggled to match each other’s pace before finally settling into a rhythm.

Claude cursed under his breath, his legs were giving out as he slammed down mercilessly. Lorenz saw his chance. He then flipped their position, allowing himself to take control and pound into Claude.

Claude whined and pushed his heels into Lorenz’s hips, urging the other deeper in. Lorenz took the hint, going harder and used one hand to support his weight with another going down to stroke Claude’s dick. Claude cried out at the sensation, and Lorenz had no intention of letting his partner down after he had waited so long for this.

“Lorenz-“

Claude breath caught as he finished, squeezing his partner like a vice as pleasure overtook his body. Lorenz nearly buckled under the tight heat enveloping him and the rut overtaking his senses. Still, he held himself fully inside until Claude recovered and nodded for him to continue. 

Lorenz was not far behind as his knot began to inflate inside. Claude whimpered as it tugged against his entrance. Lorenz wanted to continue, he had waited so long for this moment, but his body ached for release. Claude took one of Lorenz’s hands in his own and squeezed gently. Claude nuzzled the other’s neck, lapping long strokes with his tongue and nipping at his collar bone. 

The affection made Lorenz whine, and slam his hips in a last time before finishing. Claude hummed in content, seemingly pleased that Lorenz was filling him as they sat intertwined. The knot kept everything pressed inside, and Lorenz could feel the pressure building after each spurt. 

Claude’s chest began to rumble as another purr came over him. Lorenz turned themselves on their sides, so he could comfortably lay with his partner on the ground. He felt content, knowing that somehow his affection had been returned after all this time of pining. Tomorrow there would be a lot more discussion between them, of how they would move forward as partners, but right now Lorenz simply settled into the afterglow and curled into his new mate. 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
> Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


End file.
